Young Body
by Sasori for Eternity
Summary: When Sasori and Deidara fight a really strong enemy, Sasori ends up getting suck in the body of a 15-year old version of himself! Totally not used to being human, Deidara gets annoyed...


Chapter One: The Transformation

Sasori and Deidara were on a mission that involved catching a really strong ninja. "We can beat him! He can't be as strong as our artistic combo!" Deidara yelled. "Whatever you say, Deidara. You always underestimate the enemy. That's why Leader-sama is always pissed at us." "Shut up, Danna. I can do this myself." Sasori rolled his eyes. Deidara was always too overconfident for his taste. "I see him!" Deidara yelled, pointing through the woods. "Then, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Sasori mumbled.

Deidara grinned. He finally was going on a mission with his master. The enemy saw them coming, though. And before their eyes; there was a huge wave of water. "Aaaaugh!" Deidara screamed as the wave engulfed him and Sasori. Sasori quickly used his chakra strings to pull him and Dei out of the water. "That…that was really unexpected…" he mumbled as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm fed up with this guy already!" Deidara yelled as he started to make his 'Katsu' sign.

Sasori grabbed his hand. "Wait. We need a plan." Sasori said. "We can't rush into battle." "Fine." Deidara said, crossing his arms and sitting down in the tree. "What ideas have you come up with, puppet master?" "I stopped you so I could think." Sasori replied. "You're making me frustrated." Sasori and Deidara stayed hidden as they come up with a plan. "Yeah, that might work." Deidara said, after they were done planning. "It WILL work." Sasori said. "Trust me; I know what I'm talking about." Deidara nodded, and then ran out from his hiding place. "I can't see him…" He mumbled, as he looked around his surroundings. Suddenly, someone came from behind him and put their hand over Deidara's mouth, trapping him. "MMMMMPH!" Deidara screamed.

'Shit!' Sasori thought to himself. 'No time to revise the plan! Now I have to save that nuisance…' Sasori jumped from his hiding spot. To his surprise, the enemy turned around and grabbed the puppet's wrist. "WHAT-" he screamed as the enemy grinned, and then did a one-handed series of signs Sasori has never seen before. Deidara toppled forward; he struggled too hard before this strange man let him go. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He yelled as he charged at him. "You will see." The guy replied. Sasori was completely paralyzed. The man then slammed the palm of his hand into Sasori's chest. There was a strong gust of wind around the puppet, and then he fell to the ground. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Deidara screamed at the man. "He is no longer a puppet;" The man replied. "I turned him back into the form he was in right before his turned himself into a puppet.

Deidara was frozen in shock. When he finally came to, the man was gone. Deidara looked at his partner to see if what the man said was true. It was. Sasori had his true body. The body of a fifteen-year-old. Deidara gasped, holding his hands over his face to stop a nosebleed. Sasori's overcoat was a little too big and it kind-of draped on him. 'He's so cute!' Deidara thought. He was still a redhead, but his hair was grown out a little bit. Sasori had smooth features and pale skin, obviously because the body had not been used for so long. "He looks so peaceful when he sleeps in this form" Deidara whispered, lying down next to Akasuna. Dei smiled. 'I could get used to this.' He thought.

Chapter Two: Shock to Everyone

Sasori woke up a few hours later. "Wha' 'appen?" He mumbled with a yawn. "Sasori, you're gonna think I'm psycho for saying this…" Deidara said. "But you're fifteen again." "WHAT?" Sasori yelled, looking at his hands. "It can't be true!" He pulled up the sleeves of his coats. There were no connections between his forearm and his elbow. "Well, your body is fifteen…" Deidara corrected himself. "Nowaynoway…there's no way in hell this could be happening!" Sasori cried. "But it is! That guy put some sort of weird jutsu on you to do this! I tried to save you!" Deidara's voice trailed off to a mumble. Sasori was walking away. "Come on, we're gonna go back to the hideout and tell Leader-sama the reason this mission wasn't a success. Deidara nodded.

Sasori stared at his hand when he put it on the stump of a tree. "Wah… What the… DEIDARA! TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Deidara trotted over. "What's the problem, Danna?" He calmly asked. "There's this…tingling in my hand…" He said. "Tell me, what's happening." Deidara sighed. "It's your physical ability to feel," Deidara explained. "You have it when you're human, or animal." "Oh…" Sasori said, embarrassed. "What-!" "Emotionally feeling; I believe you are embarrassed, considering your cheeks are blushing." "That's what it is?" Sasori asked. "I've been puppet for so long I must have forgotten." He said, with no emotion in particular. "Obviously." Deidara rolled his eyes. He didn't quite know why, but he wasn't really enjoying this game.

Sasori stood there for a minute, feeling the tree. "Sasori, let's blow this Popsicle stand. We gotta go home." Deidara said. Sasori stared at him. "My stomach feels…" Deidara cut him off. "You're hungry." He said, not really amused. "Let's eat. I saw a dango shop just north of here." 'I feel like the Danna now…' he thought as he told Sasori what emotion, feeling, sleepiness, and hunger is. 'I shouldn't get used to it, though.' He then thought, clearing some weird thoughts out of his mind. "Aaaah!" Sasori tripped. Blood dripped down his arm. "What do I do now?" Sasori asked, looking at Deidara. Dei sighed and took some bandages out of his pouch. "This will stop the bleeding." He said, wrapping it around the redhead's arm. "Errr… thanks…" Sasori said, showing a little smile. Deidara blushed. "No problem…anytime." He whispered, too embarrassed to speak up.

When the duo got back, everyone stared at Sasori. "What?" he blushed. "Have you never seen a teenager before?" "Yes." Hidan replied. "But what the hell happened to you? You're a child, for Jashin's sake!" Sasori blushed again. "I-I don't really know what happened." He said. "Ask Dei. I'm going to my room" As he was walking, he tripped on his oversized coat. Deidara rolled his eyes. "Kakuzu, you're buying him one that fits." "Well, fuck you too!" Kakuzu yelled, extremely pissed. "Sorry, dude. You hold all our money." "Fine, but if I have to do this again, None of you will see tomorrow." "I will!" Hidan yelled, acting like a child. "Fucking immortal…" Kakuzu grumbled under his breath.

Chapter Three: Sasori Has to Learn

Itachi and Kisame showed no particular concern for Sasori having the body of a child. They barely even noticed him all, in fact. Deidara was getting annoyed, though. Sasori kept on asking him questions, no matter how awkward the question was, the puppet master was able to ask him with a straight face and expect an answer. "Deidara," Sasori said. "What do you want NOW?" Dei asked, he's been asking questions literally all day. "Just one more question, Deidara."

"And that is…?"

"How do I shit?"

Deidara face palmed. 'What a headache…' he thought.

"You go to the fucking toilet."

Sasori walked to the bathroom. "What the hell do I do now?"

Deidara pulled down Sasori's pants. "WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed in confusion.

"YOU PULL DOWN YOUR FUCKING PANTS, AND SIT ON THE FUCKING TOILET!"

Deidara pushed Sasori down on the toilet and went to see if Tobi wanted to go eat some ice cream, which he did.

Kakuzu had still not bothered to buy Sasori an overcoat, so he was tripping all over the place. One time, Sasori tripped, and his face went right into Konan's boobs. "YOU DUMB KID!" Pein yelled. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU GOT THAT?" Sasori was confused. "Wha-what did I do…?

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT DID I DO?'? YOU JUST STUCK YOUR FACE ON MY GIRLFRIEND'S CHEST!" Konan blushed. "It's not a big deal, Pein." She said calmly, "It was obviously an accident. If anyone, blame Kakuzu. He didn't buy Sasori an overcoat that fits yet," She grinned. "Plus it's just so fun to put the blame on Kakuzu!"

Sasori got confused every time he showed an emotion he didn't recognize. The only ones he really could were confusion, embarrassment, and boredom. "Hey, Dei." "What could you possibly want, now?" He replied. "Well, of course my puppet body." "POSSIBLY, Sasori. "POSSIBLY." "You know that gash I got in my arm the other day?" "Um, Sasori. That was just a scratch." "Well, is it supposed to harden like this?" Sasori asked, taking off his bandage. "Yes, Saso. It's healing."

"Oh, okay. Because I was beginning to think something was wrong."

"What's wrong is that I had to teach you how to use the toilet." Sasori blushed.

"Okay, you're right. That is weird." He stared at the ground.

Sasori was hanging out in his room, making and playing with his puppets. "Being human is hard…" He said to himself. "But I am having fun, I guess." He grinned. "I actually wanted to be human! I have no right to be upset!" Sasori continued to play with his puppets until Hidan entered his room. "Hey, Sasori. Leader-sama sent me up to tell you it's time for dinner." "Hey, thanks!" Sasori and Hidan raced down stairs. "Haha! Told you, bitch! I won!" Hidan yelled. "Oh, Whatever!" Sasori yelled back. "Anyways, let's eat." Itachi said, breaking his chopsticks. Sasori was just staring at the food, not even eating it. Kakuzu looked up from his plate. "Hey, I'm not paying for food just so you can stare at it." He said. Sasori looked at him and pointed at his food. "What do I do with this?" Deidara couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Sasori's nose. "AAAAH!" Sasori yelled in pain, mouth wide open, and Deidara stuck a forkful of dango in his mouth.

"That's what." Deidara said, sitting down again. Sasori was staring cross eyed at his mouth, with his cheeks puffed out from food, wondering what to do now. "Move your mouth up and down, dork." Zetsu said, gnawing on a piece of meat. "mmmm hey, Sasori. You have bags under your eyes. Sleeping problems?" "Sleep?" Sasori asked. Deidara spat out his food and snickered. "You haven't been SLEEPING?" he yelled, laughing. Itachi snickered. "Even I sleep! Did you just lay in bed when you were a puppet, waiting for everyone else to open their eyes?" "Yes…" Sasori said sheepishly. "After dinner. My room. Meet me there." Deidara demanded. "Why? You gonna sex him up?" Hidan asked, leaning close to Deidara. He blushed. "Shut up! It's not like that at all!"


End file.
